


The Doctor Is In

by Ohatsu



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohatsu/pseuds/Ohatsu
Summary: I wanted something short and sweet and I've been really into Style lately, they're too cute!





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something short and sweet and I've been really into Style lately, they're too cute!

At the Stotch house, a peculiar scene was playing out. Instead of enjoying the sunny Saturday afternoon, some of South Park's fourth graders were indoors having some serious discussions. Kyle lay on Butters' bed, propped up by pillows. Butters himself sat in a chair next to the bed, calmly scribbling on a notepad. 

 

"So, it's been like this for as long as I can remember. I can't help it, I guess. I tried other people, but my heart wanders back to him." 

"I see. Have you tried telling him how you feel?" asks Butters pensively. 

"I have. Sort of. Here, listen to this." Kyle pulls his phone out and calls Stan. 

"Hello? Kyle? Where are you? You want to go to the arcade?" crackles Stan's voice over speakerphone. 

"Sure, dude. Hey listen. I have something to confess," says Kyle. 

"Yeah dude?" 

"I like you. A lot." 

"Oh. I like you too, Kyle." 

"No, I mean I _like_ like you."

"Me too, you're my best friend in the whole world!"

"Thanks, you too. I'll meet you in front of the arcade in fifteen minutes." 

"Okay? Hey, am I on speaker-" 

Kyle hung up the phone and looked at Butters expectantly. He seemed to be deep in thought with his brow furrowed, and tapped his pen against his temple. 

"How are you sure that he's not talking about the same kind of like as you are?" he said slowly. 

"Huh? Didn't you just hear him? He was saying we're best friends and stuff." 

"Well, aren't you?" 

Kyle thought for a moment. Sure they were best friends, but that's clearly not the direction he was going. He nodded, waiting for Butters to elaborate. 

"Now, he's your best friend, but you like him as more than that. Why do you think he's not feeling the same way?" 

"Well, he says it so casually that I assume he's not getting what I mean." 

"You know what they say about assuming, don't you?" Butters gave him a pointed look, and Kyle sighed dejectedly. 

"Yes, I get what you're saying. There's a possibility that he replied to my confession long ago, but we're going nowhere because of me."

Butters reached out and patted his arm reassuringly.  
"Don't say that. Once you figure it out, you'll feel much better. The ball is in your court now."

"Thanks. I know what I should do, it's just kinda scary, you know?"  
Kyle swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped off. 

"Anything worth doing is not going to be easy." He walked with Kyle to the bedroom door and opens it. 

"You're right. I have to face this head-on. Here, keep the change." Kyle hands him a five dollar bill which he tucks into his pocket. 

"Much obliged. Same time next week?" 

"Yeah. I'll text you if anything happens."

Kyle heads downstairs where Scott Malkinson was waiting his turn, clutching an unopened juice box. 

"The doctor will see you now." 

Scott breathes a sigh of relief and hurries to the stairs.  
"Oh boy, I've been looking forward to this all week," he says in his lisp. 

Kyle nods sympathetically as he heads out.  
"Have a good session. See you Monday."

 

Kyle mulled over his problem as he walked through the mall. Is he just being stubborn or is Stan being stupid? If Butters is right, did he really want to jeopardize their friendship? What if Stan understood all along but has been pretending not to? 

Stan was already inside the arcade, watching someone play DDR. He had his hands in his pockets and his mouth open in awe, the bright flashing lights dancing over his face. Kyle walked up beside him and gave him a nudge. 

"You're here! Did you see the new game they got?" Stan asked excitedly. He grabbed Kyle by the arm and they took off to play. 

An hour later, they climb into a large, enclosed cabinet for a racing game. As they sat in the seats, they quickly realized that they were much too small to reach any of the controls properly. 

"Aw, dammit. Maybe we can get Cartman and Kenny to come play sometime. I wanted to try this one out."  
Stan scooched to the edge of the seat and grabbed the steering wheel, but was nowhere close to reaching the pedals. 

Stan seemed pretty disheartened as Kyle reached out and tugged his sleeve. Stan looked over at him, half of his face illuminated by the screen, and Kyle's throat suddenly felt dry. It was so easy over the phone, but now he was almost afraid to find out the truth. 

"Stan, I-"  
The words didn't seem to want to come out. He always thought there was nothing he couldn't tell Stan. Leaning forward, he felt that closing the gap physically might help.  
"I want you to know that I-"

His insecurity turned to surprise when Stan leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. Kyle could feel his face heating up and suddenly had trouble looking at his best friend. 

"I like you too. Yes, in that way."  
Stan sighed in exasperation at the look of shock on Kyle's face. That kind of reaction made him feel bashful as well. 

"Look, nothing has to change. It's whatever you're comfortable with. But you know, for being the smartest kid in class, you can be really clueless."  
Stan hopped out of the cabinet, adding, "Hey, let's go get ice cream." 

Kyle sat there, processing what just happened. He pulled out his phone and called Butters. 

"Hey, so I won't need that appointment next week," he said, trying to contain his giddiness. 

He heard a light chuckle on the other end.  
"I didn't make you an appointment. I knew you wouldn't need it. Good luck there, buddy." 

He hung up with a smile and rushed out to find Stan, wondering what kind of flavour ice cream he should get today.


End file.
